Welcome to the Gravity Falls Region
by fereality
Summary: After having to put their journey off for two years, twins Dipper and Mabel Pines head to the town of Swindale in the Gravity Falls region to begin their journey. After staying with their great uncle Stan at his PokeShack for almost a week, they will finally be able to meet their other great uncle Professor Standford Pines.


**Pokemon Falls: Welcome To The Gravity Falls Region**

 _by fereality_

 **Chapter One**

Narrator: As we begin this day we happen across a sign that reads 'Welcome to the Gravity Falls Region, Home Of Professor Pines!' or least it did before a pair of kids on the back of a Pokemon barreled through it.

"Hi everyone, my name is Dipper Pines and the girl behind me on this Gogoat is my sister Mabel Pines. You may be wondering why we're currently running away from an unimaginable horror, well let me tell you what happened."

 **Flashback To Earlier In The Day**

Narrator: We now find ourselves looking upon the inside of what appears to be the lovechild of a Pokemart and a tourist shop, the Poke Shack. The heart and soul of the town of Swindale. Along one wall there were your normal escape ropes, potions, and various healing items. But spread throughout the rest of the shop there were T-shirts, snow globes, poke dolls, and other useless trinkets. A museum full of Pokemon fossils and other local oddities was ran by the owner Stan Pines. Now I know what you may be thinking, what is a world famous Pokemon professor running a tourist trap museum in a small town like Swindale? Well that's where you would be wrong, the museum isn't ran by the illustrious Professor, but by his silver tongued twin brother. But I digress, our story isn't about either of them, Nor is it about the portly handy man who comes once a week to give the Shack a once over. It's not even about the teenage red head currently sitting behind the counter reading a magazine article about the band 'Koffing and the Toxics' out of the Unova region. No our story is about the two tweens that are just walked in the front door. Though the were a boy and a girl is was easy to see they were twins.

"Alright Grunkle Stan, we've been here a week already. When is Grunkle Ford gonna let us get our Pokemon?", The male twin asked jamming one hand into the pocket of his blue vest, while adjusting the brim of his hat with the other.

"What, you mean you guys weren't sent up to be free labor for the summer?", Stan asked back with his own dry humor, "Dipper are you two trying to say something about the way I've been treating you? Like you said you've only been here a week and you're already to just leave a lonely old man."

"Grunkle Stan, no. It's not like that," The female twin said as she reached into her purple Morelull covered sweater and pulled out a sticker book. Pulling out one she slapped it on her great uncles tuxedo jacket, "It's just that we've already waited two extra years due us moving so much thanks to dad's job transferring him so much the last couple of years. We just want to finally go on our Pokemon adventure."

Looking down at the sticker Stan saw that it was gray with a pick Pokemon in the center. And when you factor that in with the lettering on it, it read 'I'm Happiny to see you!'. That play on words caused to old curmudgeon to smirk.

"Alright tell you what, I need some signs hung up in the woods to advertise the Shack here. You never know when some suck, er some trainer might see the sign and decide to come visit our humble Shack. While that's being done I'll see if I can get Poindexter's nose out of his studies long enough that I can find out about your Pokemon," Stan said as he slid a stack of arrow signs out from behind a shelf of hats., "Now who wants to go hang them up."

"NOT IT!", both twins yell simultaneously.

"Also not it," the handyman called from outside of a window.

"No one asked you Soos," Stan called towards the window.

"Touche," Soos the handyman replied before he continued to walk on around the side of the Shack making sure nothing had come loose overnight.

"And no volunteering from you Wendy?", Stan asked the teenage redhead.

While not even looking up from the paragraph describing how Roxie uses her Koffing as a fog machine during her shows Wendy barely reaches out blindly and says, "Oh no, they're too far away."

"Alright smart alice," Stan grumbled for a moment before he turned back to the twins and said, "Ok, then. Eneeny, meeny, minie, you!"

He was pointing directly at Dipper.

"But Grunkle Stan, I don't want to go out in the woods without a Pokemon. I'd be defenseless if I got attacked. And I always feel like they're watching me, waiting on me to step out there alone.", Dipper tried pleading.

"None of the Pokemon around here will attack you if you don't have a Pokemon Dipper," Stan replied before adding under his breath, "unless you provoke them."

"What was that?", Dipper asked, swearing to himself he heard Stan say something extra.

"I said you have nothing to worry about. Now go get those signs hung up," Stan said as he shoved the signs into Dipper's hands and pushed him out of the door.

 **Out In The Woods Surrounding Swindale**

Dipper had been out in the woods for nearly two hours and was finally down to his final sign to hang up. And surprisingly he had yet to encounter any Pokemon or other trainers but still it felt like he was being watched.

"Ugh, Grunkle Stan. Nobody ever believes anything I say," Dipper said s he went to hammer in the nail to hang up the last sign. When the head of the hammer hit, he heard a hollow metallic sound from the tree. Feeling around the trunk of the tree he discovered it held a secret panel. Opening it he saw some old fashioned mechanical apparatus, he played with the buttons and levers. Behind him there appeared an opening in the ground. Walking over he peered in and saw an ancient Pokedex. Picking it up he saw that someone had written inside the cover that read 'Trust No One'. He then realized this version of the Pokedex had a small qwerty pad below the screen. It still had a charge, so he began to look through the listings. He saw several listings he recognized, but there were more that looked different than any he remembered reading in his studies. About half way through he saw the entries appeared to all revert to the descriptions he was used to seeing. He then saw there appeared to be other files in the Pokedex, including some type of log. Opening to a random page he read 'Unfortunately, my suspicions have been confirmed. I'm being watched. I must hide this Pokedex before they find it. Remember: They have their fingers in everything in Gravity Falls, there is no one you can trust.'

"Hi oh," Mabel said as she appeared behind him.

"Ahh," Dipper called out. He had been so engrossed in reading the entries that he hadn't heard her walk up.

"Whatcha got there?", Mabel asked him looking over his shoulder at the Pokedex, "Some nerd gadget?'

"Let's get back to the Shack," Dipper said looking around to see if there was anyone else watching the them, "Grunkle Stan may have reached Great Uncle Ford by now."

 **Back At The Shack**

"It's amazing! Grunkle Stan said I was being paranoid, but according to this Pokedex, the Gravity Falls region has this secret dark side.", Dipper said bringing up one of the log entries and showing it to Mabel. It mentioned

"Whoa! Shut up!", Mabel said as pushes Dipper.

"And get this! After a certain point, the entries just.. stop, like the guy who was writing it... just mysteriously disappeared.", Dipper continuedas he righted himself. As he was about to explain some more the doorbell rings, "Who in the world would use the doorbell here?"

"Well, time to spill the beans.", Mabel said as she knocks over a can of beans that just happened to be sitting on the table, "Boop. Beans. This girl's got a date! Woot woot!"

As she finished talking she falls backward into the chair, giggling. Dipper just sat there for a moment staring at his sister.

"Let me get this straight: in the time I was gone, you already found a boyfriend?", he finally said getting over the shock of what she said, "I though this summer was about our Pokemon adventure, not romance."

"What can I say? I guess I'm just IRRESISTIBLLLLE! And who's to say I can't do both," Mabel said as she looked at her brother with her cheerful grin. She was about to continue when the doorbell rang twice more. Getting up she called out, "Okay. Coming!"

As Dipper sat looking at the Pokedex when Stan walked into the room, "Whatcha looking at there sport?"

Grabbing the first thing he could reach Dipper opened up a magazine before looking at the cover, "Uhm, BlackGlasses for Old Men."

"That's a good issue," Stan said before taking a drink of his can of Pitt soda, "Talked to Ford's assistant earlier, he said he'll have him call as soon as he gets back from the field."

Mabel walked back into the room standing next to some teen in a black hoodie, "Hey, family! Say hello to my new boyfriend!"

"Sup?", the teen said with a slight nod to acknowledge the people in the room.

"Hey...", Dipper replied.

"How's it hanging?", Stan asked in a way of greeting.

"So, what's your name?", Dipper asked looking the character who claims to be dating his sister over with a protective glare.

"Uh," the teen started shiftily looking around, not expecting to be questioned, "it's Norman!"

Mabel feels his arm as she began to speak, "Oh. Little muscle there. That's...what a surprise..."

"Where did you two meet?", Dipper asked as he continued his scrutiny of his sister's paramour du jour.

"We met at the cemetery. He's really deep," Mabel said looking up at Norman.

Dipper grabbed his sister and pulled her to the side. Once they were around the corner and far enough that he was certain the teen couldn't hear in a whisper Dipper asked, "What in the world were you doing at the cemetery?"

"I was scouting it as a place to possibly find some Pokemon, like a cute Litwick or Pumpkaboo.", Mabel replied without missing a beat. She lended back and waved at Norman, "I was helping a Pansage that looked to have lost a fight when he introduced himself. He was so sweet, wanting to make sure there was nothing wrong with poor injured Pokemon."

"Well I don't trust this guy," Dipper said pulling out the Pokedex, "Remember what that log page said 'Trust No One'."

"Well, what about trusting me, Dip Dop?", Mabel asked as she booped him on the nose.

"I do trust you," Dipper sighed, "it's him I don't trust."

Mabel pushes him away as she backed into the living room. Before she makes it all the way in she said, "Dipper, listen to me. Norman and I are going on a date, and I'm gonna be ADORABLE, and he's gonna be DREAMY."

"Bu-bu-but -," Dipper stuttered.

Turning around once she was fully in the other room she added, "And I am not gonna let you ruin it with one of your crazy CONSPIRACIES!"

"Well their not crazy if their true," Dipper softly called back to her as she walked over to Norman.

Mabel walked over to Norman and asked, "Well what are we gonna do?"

"You wanna go hold hands or... whatever?," Norman said as he turned to head out of the living room.

"Oh, oh, my goodness." Mabel giggled. Looking back towards Stan and Dipper she called out, "Don't wait up!"

Norman points at Stan and Dipper with gun fingers and runs into the wall as he turned back around on his way out.

Not wanting Grunkle Stan to find out about the Pokedex, Dipper headed up to the room he and his sister shared. As he sat on his bed he thought, 'There was something about Norman that wasn't right. I decided to consult the Pokedex's log.'

As he scanned through the entries he came across one talking about the group that the author was worried about. Skimming over the chapter he read the following, 'Though my investigations have not been able to produce a name, the group is known in certain circles for attempting to steal any Pokemon that could be considered oddities; like shiny Pokemon or even those with abnormal moves. If they were different, then this group wants them and they aren't afraid to use force (or other means) to get them. While I have not bee able to gather any concrete evidence of the groups existence, I have encountered those who have fallen victim to this groups crimes. I have noticed that the descriptions of the people thieves have them all dress in highly similar fashion whether they act in groups or are singular in their efforts. The outfit that has been described to me is a rather dark ensemble consisting of a hooded jacket, dark or black pants, and various adornments. I know this is a vague description, but I believe it is done this way due to their propensity to recruit from the areas youth.'

Going over what he had just read Dipper's mind came to one conclusion, Norman was a member of the group the author was worried about and he must have been sent to woo Mabel so that the group could gain access to what ever Pokemon his great uncle Ford was currently studying. He needed to go save her. He rushed down stairs and outside to find Stan leading a tour of the Shack's oddities.

"Stan! Stan!," he called out from the back of the crowd. They were packed so close together he could barely see his Grunkle, let alone be heard by him.

 **Out In The Woods**

"Finally, we're alone.", Mabel said as she sat down on a log only partially facing Norman.

"Yes. Alone..." , Norman said as he reached towards the zipper on his hoodie.

 **Mystery Shack**

"Stan! Stan!," Dipper continues to call for his Grunkle, who was explaining how the rock he was showing off only looked like a Geodude and was not in fact an actual Geodue. He finally gives up as he sees Wendy pull up on a GoGoat and runs over to her saying, "Wendy! Wendy! Wendy! I need to borrow the GoGoat so I can save my sister from an evil Pokemon stealing organization!"

"Sure. Have fun," Wendy said as she handed Dipper the reins to Gomper, the Shack's emergency transportation. Stan was to cheap to get a golf cart, especially when he had a Skiddo that he was able to evolve into a GoGoat for transportation. As Dipper climbed on she added, "Don't go hitting any pedestrians now, ok."

As Dipper was just about to head towards the direction he last saw Norman and his sister head, he was stopped by Soos. Soos held out a baseball bat as he said, "Heard you say you're after an evil organization, this may help."

"Thanks," Dipper said as he took the offered item.

"And this is in case you come across any buried treasure," Soos added as he handed Dipper a shovel.

"Thanks again," Dipper said before he headed out to the woods.

"Better safe than sorry!", Soos calls towards him from where he left him

 **Cut Back To The Woods**

"Uh, Mabel, now that we've gotten to know each other, there's...", Norman exhales, "...there's something I should tell you."

"Oh, Norman, you can tell me anything!". Mabel said as she got up and turned to look at him, but deep inside she was thinking, 'Please be a vampire, please be a vampire!'

Taking a step back Norman started, "All right, just... just don't freak out, okay? Just... just keep an open mind, be cool!"

He then unzips his coat and throws it off; underneath he's wearing a spandex biking outfit.

"Is this weird? Is this too weird? Do you need to sit down?", Norman said as he signaled towards an offshoot of the path they were on, "Guys come out here and help her."

At that four other spandex wearing guys, two pushing tandem bikes, came out from the offshoot and joined him in attempting to help Mabel. She continued to stare at their outfits in shock. They all seemed to just be beginning to grow beards as there was scruff on all their chins but Norman.

"R-r-right, I'll explain. So! We're the Gnomes. We're a bicycle gang. First off. Get that one outta the way.", Norman started explaining.

"Uh...", was all Mabel could say at the moment.

"Well, first off my name's not Norman. I'm Geoff, and here we have Carson, Steve, Jason and...", Norm, no Jeff, said as he was attempting to introducing his cohorts. Turning to the last one he said, "I'm sorry, I always forget your name."

"Schmebulock," the dark haired member of the Gnomes said, "but everybody calls me Lok."

"Schmebulock! Right, sorry Lok." Geoff said smacking himself in the forehead in the process. Turning back to Mabel he said, "Anyways, long story short, us nomes have been lookin' for a new queen! Right, guys?"

"Yeah, a queen.", the other Gnomes agreed.

"Heh. So what do you say?", Geoff said as he taps Steve who pulls out a pink spandex shirt, "Do you want to join our little gan..., I mean group. Blah! Can't talk today!"

Mabel pushed the proffered shirt away as she spoke, "Look... I'm sorry, guys. You're really sweet, but, I'm a girl, and you're a gang, and it's like, "what"? Yikes..."

"We understand. We'll never forget you, Mabel." Geoff said as he and the rest of the Gnomes look sad.

Mabel smiles as it seems the things have ended on a good note for her at least.

Geoff the looked up with a gleam in his eye, "To tell you the truth we only wanted you to join so we'd have an in with that old fogey in the research lab. But since you turned us down we're gonna kidnap you."

"Huh?", Mabel responded as she processed what Geoff just told her. The next thing she knows the Gnomes have grabbed her and are proceeding to tie her up. At this point she begins screaming.

 **Cut To Dipper Riding Gompers Through The Woods**

'Don't worry, Mabel! I'll save you from those thieves!', Dipper thought as he barreled down the path as fast as Gompers would take him. Suddenly he heard Mabel yelling out "Help!"

"Hold on, Mabel! I'm coming," Dipper called as he steered Gompers towards the sound of her voice. In a matter of moments he comes to the clearing where he sees his sister being tied up by a group of spandex wearing teens. Hopping off Gompers he says, "This is not what I expected."

Grabbing the bat and holding it horizontally in front of him he bum rushed the five Gnomes, catching them off guard, and once they had hit the ground he grabbed Mabel and rushed back to Gompers. Tossing her on he jumped into the saddle and sent Gompers heading back towards the Shack. It was only after they were moving that he took time to untie Mabel.

"I told you I didn't like him," He said as he worked on one of the knots.

"Sorry, he just seemed so nice.", Mabel said looking a little downhearted.

From behind them they hear Geoff calling out, "You think you can stop us, boy? You have no idea what we're capable of. The Gnomes are a powerful gang! Do not trifle with the those you can't handle."

Looking back the twins see that Geoff was behind them on a mountain bike while the other four were on a pair of tandem bikes. As they got closer Dipper was suddenly attacked by a Patrat and a Rattata. First he grabbed the Patrat and hit the pummel of the saddle with it before throwing it off. Mabel then tried to grab the Rattata and ended up punching Dipper in the face as the Rattata let go, but it did succeed in grabbing Dipper's hat as it fell away from the rapidily moving Gompers. Schembulock and Jason stopped long enough to get their Pokemon back in their Pokeballs.

"Dipper watch out!", Mabel called as she turned back towards the direction they were heading.

Dipper turned around just in time to see that Gompers was taking them straight through the 'Welcome to the Gravity Falls Region, Home Of Professor Pines!' sign that was on a cliff just outside of Swindale. As Gompers landed they took a hard roll but ended up just behind the PokeShack. Gompers was down and would not be able to help them anymore.

"Thank you Gompers," Mabel said as she checked on the GoGoat, "I'm sorry you got hurt trying to help me."

Gompers sort of nuzzled her hand and chewed on the sleeve of her sweater.

"This is the end of the line for you," Geoff said pulling out a Pokeball.

"Stay back, man!" Dipper said swiping at the air with the bat to keep the bicyclists away.

Geoff released a Wooper before calling out, "Wooper water gun."

The blast of water that flew out of the blue Pokemon knocked the bat out of Dipper's hands and away from the twins.

Dipper and Mabel grab each other and scream, "Aaahhh!"

Collecting himself Dipper looked around quickly, "Uh, where's Grunkle Stan?!"

 **In The Shack**

While holding up a Toy Polywhirl with a string pull swirly pattern stomach Stan says to a group of tourists, "Behold! The world's most distracting object."

As a group the tourists say, "Oooh..."

As his own eyes start to nearly glaze over Stan says, "Just try to look away, you can't! I can't even remember what I was talking about."

 **Back Outside**

Geoff and the Gnomes are looking threateningly at the twins with his hand on Wooper's head Geoff says, "It's the end of the line, kids! Come quietly before we do something crazy!"

Trying to protect Mabel, Dipper steps between her and the Gnomes. As he takes one good look over the group he whispers back, "There's gotta be a way out of this!"

As if Arceus had heard him a green blur flew in between the twins and the bicycle gang, knocking Dipper back to Mabel. As he got a better look he saw it was a Pansage. He also notice it had gauze wrapped around it's head and on it's left arm. Looking over at Mabel he saw that she seemed to recognize this Pokemon.

"You're the Pansage I helped earlier, aren't you?", Mabel asked as she took in the sight of the twins protector.

"Sage," the Pokemon called back over it's shoulder.

"And you want to help us now?", Mabel asked the Pokemon who she had found hurt earlier and who was now risking his own well being to try and help her and her brother.

"Sage," he said with a nod of his head.

"Thank you," Mabel quietly replied.

"That's so touching," Geoff called out, "Not. Wooper watergun."

The Pansage rolled to it's left and dodged the blast. With a call of 'Sage' four vines flew out from it's back and began striking the Whooper.

"Guys, give me some back up here.", Geoff called to his gang.

As one the other four threw out Pokeballs. There was the Rattata and Patrat from earlier and joining them was a Sentret and a Lillipup.

"Yeah, whatcha gonna do now? It's five versus one," Geoff started asking when suddenly the air was filled with seeds as the Pansage began using bulletseed.

"I, ow, don't, ow, know, ow, about you boss, ow, but we're running away, ow.", Carson called out as he and Steve hopped on their bike, their Pokemon already back in their Pokeballs.

"Alright, ow, retreat, ow.", Geoff called as he pulled his fainting Wooper back into his Pokeball, "We'll get you back for this!..."

As new barrage of seeds pelted him before he was even done speaking. He rushed to his bike at pedaled away as fast as he could.

As soon as he was away the twins rushed to the side of the Pansage.

"Thank you, than you.", Mabel said as she hugged the Pansage.

"Mabel, we need to get him inside. He's still hurt," Dipper said as he began to help bring the wounded Pansage into the family area of the Shack.

* * *

Well here we go, this is the start of my Pokemon AU for Gravity Falls. While I had fun starting this one and I will be writing more it is also the first that will be cut if things get to be too much. Next chapter the twins will be getting their starters and begin their journey.

Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:

 **Gravity Heroes** , A Superhero AU. A few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel gets a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is Dipper is standing right next to her. This leads them off to a new adventure.

 **Gravity Heroes: Sidetrack** s, a series on one shots & drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents.

 **Gravity Falls Valor Force Rangers** , In summer of 2016 an ancient force has arrived in Gravity Falls intent on finding weakened layers of reality that are prevalent in the area and exploiting them. Realizing fear is one of the ways to find the weak points, he and his evil henchman have begun corrupting both creatures and objects in order to terrorizing the populace. Taking a cue from a friend he met while stuck on the other side of the portal, Ford recruits five 'teens with attitudes' to combat this threat.

 **The Curse** , thanks to a misunderstanding Wendy is targeted by a fairy curse. This is a short story following what happens afterwords.

I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Deviou5, Siryleleen, & Polydactyly Zodiac. These will be posted soon in my Deviant Art account as fan art and credited to them. Thanks again you three. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the Gravity Heroes AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces. A new pic of Yami is now up.

Again I'd like to give a shout out to dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.

Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.


End file.
